1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Current lens modules often include a lens barrel and a set of lenses and spacer rings received in the lens barrel. The lenses and spacer rings are often held merely by a structure engagement with the inner surface of the lens barrel. However, the lenses and the spacer rings may mismatch with the lens barrel. In addition, current assembly technologies can not assure that the lenses and spacer rings are precisely assembled into the lens barrel. The lenses and the spacer ring may slide or incline away from desired positions upon assembly. As such, it is difficult to obtain an excellent coaxiality of the lens module,
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.